A life at Ouran Academy
by cooliogirl0569
Summary: What happens when a couple of twins get transferred to Ouran Academy? Read to find out!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its characters. Oh, and this is BEFORE Haruhi is in here.

Yoki Haru Age: 16 Gender: Female Appearence: Long black hair (now cut down to below her ears), green eyes, ivory skin, about 5'4 Personality: Quiet, shy, helpful, a bit aggrivated easily Siblings: Yori Haru (twin brother)  
>Fun Fact: She doesn't like the girl's uniform at Ouran Acadamy, so she cut her down so she could look like a boy, more like her brother.<p>

Yori Haru Age: 16 Gender: Male Appearence: black hair that goes down just below his ears, green eyes, ivory skin, a bit taller than Yoki, so he's 5'5 Personality: Quite like his sister, but whenever she's hurt, or offended, he does whatever he can to protect her Siblings: Yoki Haru (twin sister)  
>Fun Fact:... None for him, sorry ^^'<p>

* * *

><p>-Prolouge-<p>

Hi there, I'm Yoki Haru. This story will be mostly told from my perspective, but it will also be told my brother, Yori Haru. Yori and I are twins, yet different gender. We're transfering to Ouran academy. I didn't like the girl's uniform, so I cut my hair to look exactly like my brother, hoping to pass off as a boy. Yori is my best friend. He's always there for me, he always tries his hardest to make me smile or laugh. He's the greatest brother anyone could ever have. We didn't come from a rich family, but we were told we had to go to Ouran. We passed the entrance exam, and were kind of nervous. And so, our story began.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<p>

"Yoki, you sure you wanna pass off as a boy?" I looked over to my brother, asking in concern. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Of course I'm sure! You know how much I hate frilly things, so why not?" He smiled back at me, and looked out the window. We were driving to the Ouran Academy. We weren't rich, not at all. We were told to go here because we were too "smart" for our own good. We were very close, we told each other everything. We would help each other out if we needed help. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out, we were finally there. "Yoki, if you do that, you'll get your head stuck," I took my head out to glare at my brother. He knew I wasn't really mad at him, just playing. "Are you saying my heads big?" I pouted, earning a laugh from him. "Well, of course! You know so much, your head expands from all the info you have. I won't be suprised if your head suddenly burst!" I pouted again, and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

The car door opened, letting us out. I got out, and stared at the school in wonder. It wasn't a school, it was a castle! My brother got out behind me and rested his hand on my head, suprising me a bit. "Let's go in Yoki," He told me, and I nodded in response. We walked in at the same time, and were suddenly surronded by a bunch of girls! They were giggling and watching us. I clenched my fists, about to punch every one of them. Yori held my hand and pushed past the ignorant girls. We arrived at our class, and were sat behind a couple of twins, like our selves. They had orange hair, olive eyes, and ivory skin. They both turned around to look at us. "So, you two new here?" The one on the right asked us. I nodded, looking out the window, ignoring them. "I'm Hikaru, and that's my brother Karou," The one on the left spoke, a bit aggrivated that I wasn't paying attention. "I'm Yori and this my- brother, Yoki," my brother almost slipped, almost said I was his sister, but caught himself on time. "Yoki? Isn't that a girls name?" My eye twitched at Hikaru's remark. "Yeah, is that bad? Does it really matter what name I have? why do YOU care anyway?" I managed to not hit the guy, he was really straight out and not afraid. "Hey, why don't you come see our club? The boys would be interested in seeing you guys," Karou said, complety ignoring my questions. Yori shrugged, and said. "Why not? What time?" The boys grinned, and spoke simultaneously. "After the day is over, just follow us," I was a bit creeped on how they spoke at the same time, but brushed it off. They WERE twins right? So why wouldn't they be the same?

* * *

><p>Finally, the day was finally over, and we were taken to the club. The club was placed in an abandoned music room. The only people in it, were a couple boys. I had to say, they WERE kinda cute, until I found out their personalities. "Welcome, smart people!" the tall blonde, acted as if he was king of the world, but he looked too stupid to be that. "I'm Tamaki Souh, a second year, and king of the Host Club. This little guy is Honey, he's a third year!" he said, gesturing to the shorter blond hugging a stuffed bunny. If he's a third year, then why in the world was he still into kid stuff? "You probably know the twins, so I won't have to introduce them! This tall guy is Mori, he's also a third year! This guy wearing glasses is Kyoya, he's a second year, like me!" He was gesturing, quite widly, to the two people. "Hey! What's your names?" Honey-sempai asked us, jumping over. "I'm Yoki Haru, and this is my brother, Yori Haru," I told them, hands in my pockets, not really caring. "Ah, but that name. It means rain, right? It's a female name," I clenched my fists yet again when Kyoya pointed that out. "Again, does it MATTER what name I have?" I stomped away into a dressing room, annoyed. I muttered to myself, knowing no one would hear. "Honestly, boys are such pests," I looked up as Tamaki walked in without permission. "But, wouldn't that make YOU a pest?" The rest of the boys walked in as well, oblivious to me protesting. "Honestly, Tamaki. You're as dumb as a squirrel! Yoki is OBVIOUSLY a girl. They way she walks, talks, and her eyes are more blacker, making it look like she wears makeup," Hikaru stated out, I had to hold in a giggle as Tamaki stood, frozen in shock. "I don't wear makeup, my eyelashes are just naturaly black," I said, walking over to Yori. He pulled something out of his pocket, a paper. It was a photo of me beofre I cut all my hair. "Wahh! You look SO cute!" Tamaki fawned over the picture and hugged me tightly, making me unable to breath. "Can't... breath...!" I managed to choke out. He quickly released me, a bit apolegetic. "Why did you cut your hair and make your self look like Yori-kun?" Honey-sempai asked me, having a confused look in his eyes. "Well, I.. I don't like the girl's uniforms, so I cut my hair off, to pass off as a boy. I just really hate frilly things," I shrugged, looking at the floor. "You DO look kinda cute with your hair long," the twins stated, at the same time, yet again. "I know! Why don't you join the host club? It'll be SO much fun!" Tamaki shouted out, proud of his idea. I shrugged, and looked at Yori, who also shrugged. "Sure, why not?" We both said, simultaneously, then laughed at how we said that at the same time. Soon, everyone else joined in. '<em>This is gonna be a fun school<em>' I thought to myself.

Writer's Comment: Well? What'd you think of Chapter 1? FunFact about me!: I have naturally black eyelashes, that one of my friends thought I wear makeup. Please review and I'll try to update! Bai Bai!


	2. Stuck?

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was cold outside, as usual, it was winter after all. But there was no snow at all. There were no customers, guess they had plans. I was reading a book I read a million times before. I looked up as the twins took the seats on the other side of the table.

"Whatcha doin?" Hikaru asked me, wearing his usual smirk.

"Reading, now go away," I said, still reading.

"Awww. Hika-chan, Yoki is so mean!" Karou whined.

"Oh, well. Hey, Yoki? Can we ask you some questions?" Hikaru patted his brother's back, and smirked more at me.

"Yeah, whatever," My brother turned around from his seat behind me to watch, as did the rest of the group.

"What's your height?"

"5'4"

"Shoe size?"

"6 'n a half in womens"

"How long was your hair before you cut it?"

"Down to my mid-back,"

"Do you have a crush?"

"Nope,"

The twins looked at each other and smirked once again, deteermined to find out who it was.

"Is it anyone in our class?"

"No,"

"Out of class?"

"Again, no,"

"Is it anyone in the club?"

"Heck no,"

Tamaki looked over, bawling. He skipped over, literally skipped, and glomped me.

"Aww! Yoki-chan, why must you be so mean?"

"Get OFF me Tamaki-sempai,"

He finally let go of me, tears at the corners of his eyes. "Hey, since no one is here besides you guys, can I change into my regular clothes?" The twins and Tamaki were all red-faced, thinking God knows what. "YES!" I face-palmed, and pointed to the dressing rooms. "I meant in there, dumdums," The redness left their faces, but a slight blush stayed. I shrugged and walked into the room, and changed into my girl clothes.

I walked out, in a ruffled purple mini-skirt, with black leggins underneath of course, a black tank top, and my black knee-highs. Tamaki was having a slight nosebleed, before the twins each gave him a hit on the head. "Old disgusting perv," I rolled my eyes and went over to one of the windows, seeing it was snowing heavily. I was facinated by the pure white blanket covering the world. "It's so beautiful.." I whispered, to no one.

"Ah, but not as beautiful as you, my darling," I looked over and saw Tamaki flirting with me, and the twins behind him all red-faced with anger. I let out a laugh, then stopped.

"Do you think we'll be snowed in?" my brother came over and rested his hands on my shoulders, knowing I was worried.

"Maybe, but we have snacks, water, and plenty of couches. We'll be fine," he calmed me.

I sighed, and saw that we were, in fact, snowed in. I shrugged and got my iPod out of my bag. I plugged in my headphones in my ears and listened to my music. I looked around as I felt two elbows on each of my shoulders.

"Ne, Yoki! What are you listening to?" Karou asked.

"Music, what else?"

"I meant, what song?"

"Ah, well. It's like a lullaby,"

"Why don't you sing it for us?"

"Oh, um... I can't sing.."

"That's a lie, Yoki. You know you sing great," my brother retorted from his seat near the window.

I huffed, then restarted the song, softly began singing.

_If you be my star I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_if you be my boat I'll be your sea a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze I live to make you free I live to make you free_

_but you can set sail to the west if you want to and past the horizon till I can't even see you far from here where the beaches are wide just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_if you be my star I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly just leave me your stardust to remember you by stardust to remember you by_

I shyly looked around and saw all the boys, besides my brother, who had a smile on his face, gaping at me. They started clapping, and Karou gave me a big hug, which I gladly returned, to Tamaki's dismay.

"That was great! You should go into the talent show!" Hikaru ruffled my hair, smiling cheekily.

"You think so?" I slightyly blushed, from all the attention.

"Yeah! Yoki-chan should sing~!" Honey-sempai hugged me, cheering.

"ah, thanks guys. Why don't I make something for us to eat?" my brother jumped and hugged me.

"Yes! Your cooking is the best!"

"Heehee, okay. Be right back, boys!" I crowed as I left. (she left to the kitchen)

"EEK!"


	3. A feast!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

_**-Chapter 3-**_

Karou was the first who ran into the kitchen. Yoki, who didn't see who it was, just heard them, hugged him in fright.

"W-what's wrong, Yoki?" Karou stammered, he had a slight blush and was suprised from Yoki's sudden hug.

"I-I felt something touch my shoulder, something slimy. a-and when I turned around, nothing was there!" she murmered into his chest, still frightened.

Hikaru and the rest, saw them. Hikaru had a smirk, while Tamaki was crying his eyes out. "It was probably your imagination," Yori told her, pulling her from Karou, who was still blushing. Yoki nodded, smiled at the rest of the club. "Sorry for worrying you. I was just startled, is all," she said, bowing to them apologetically.

"You boys wait in the other room while I cook, kay?"

The boys nodded and left the room, except Karou.

"Is something, Karou?" she asked him while getting food out to prepare.

He looked up, then back down. "Nah, it's nothing,"

She looked at him, concerned, then smiled. "Okay. Wanna help me cook, then?"

He nodded, still looking at the ground. "Yeah, sure,"

She smiled again and took his hand over to the sink, and started washing her hands. "Have you ever cooked before?"

He shook his head and started washing his hands as well. "No, we have chefs to cook for us,"

She looked at him, smiling. "Then I can show you how!"

He blushed slightly, and nodded. "yeah"

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Karou and Yoki came out with plates of food in their hands. They each set down the food on the big table in the center of the room. All the boys ran over and quickly sat down.<p>

"Looks yummy, Yoki-chan!" Honey-sempai cheered.

"Yes, it does. I'm so proud of my little girl!" Tamaki cheered as well.

Yoki, sweatdropped, and muttered under her breath. "Since when was I your daughter?"

Yori laughed and gestured to the food. "Everyone, dig in!"

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and took a bite.

"So yummy! You're a good cook, Yoki-chan!" Honey-sempai squealed in happiness.

"It does taste great, thank you Yoki-chan!" Hikaru cheered.

"I must admit, it does taste quite delectable," Kyoya-sempai said.

"As I expected from my sister!" Yori said, smiling.

"My daughter is such a great cook, I'm so proud!" Tamaki gushed.

"It does taste good, thanks for the great food, Yoki," Karou muttered in amazement.

"Thanks guys, but you should thank Karou as well. He helped me out," Yoki gestured to the sitting Karou next to her.

He smiled at her when she sat down next to him. She grabbed some of her favorite food, steak, mashed potatoes, and some salad.

"Hey, Yoki. Are you meat lover or salad lover?" The older twin, Hikaru, asked her curiously.

"Oh, meat ALL the way. Even ask my brother, he knows how much I LOVE meat,"

"Yeah, she just loves it. One time, she had 3 steaks. One, she finished on her own, the second one was mine, unfinished, and the last one was our mom's"

"Hey! I didn't say you could tell them that!" she pouted at him, fake tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Ah, sorry. But it was kinda funny when Dad was like. 'Alright, now I HAVE to finish this steak, don't wanna look like a wimp next to my daughter'," He laughed nervously, trying to make her laugh. She laughed as well, as did the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating, Yoki got out a pack of pocky from her bag, took one out and into her mouth.<p>

"Hey, Yoki! Whatcha eatin?" Hiraku, as usual, asked the female twin.

"Eating pocky,"

"Can I try?"

Without warning, he took a bite off of the other end of the biscuit. Yoki, stared at him in confusion. Karou, feeling jealous, also took a bite. The boys each took bites, jealous of each other, until there was nothing left except an inch in her mouth. Hiraku looked nervous for once, twiddling his thumbs, whilst Karou, smirked, and catiously took the rest without kissing her.

Yoki just watched the both of them, in shock, nervousness, and embarresment. Tamaki sulked in his corner, muttering about his 'daughter' being stolen away from him, Yori watching, sweatdropped.

"What the heck happened?" Yoki broke the silence, confused.

Karou blushed madly, and looked at the floor, embarresed.

Tamaki whined from his corner. "Those dumb twins stole my little girl away!" TT~TT

"I was never your little girl in the first place!"

"NO! I lost her, yet again!" TT~TT

**Cooliogirl: So? Took me some time to write this.. Oh, if you wanna know what Yoki and Yori look like, I'll draw a picture and post it as my icon, mmkay? TTYL!**


	4. For HOW LONG?

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHHC!**

**Author's note: I realized that I spelled Kaoru and Kyouya wrong. Whoops... ^^'**

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Does this school ever have snow days?" I asked the host club, worried.

"Yes, we do. I just went to the school website and it said that we will have snow days for a week," Kyouya-sempai looked over to me from his computer.

"EH?" I could hardly believe him, a WEEK with the club? It would be IMPOSSIBLE to survive! Especially with Tamaki-sempai..

"Unfortunatly, yes, we are all stuck here until the snow week is over. Luckily, we have our regular clothes in seperate bags, and we have a kitchen and a great cook, bathrooms, and plenty of couches for us to sleep on," Kyouya gestured to me, the bags in the corner, the bathrooms, and couches.

"Heheh, a whole week, ALONE, with us... Wouldn't that be fun, Yoki-chan~?" Haruki smirked over at me, grinning evily.

"Oh, great..." I muttered, half to myself, half to him.

"AH! I won't EVER let you touch my Yoki! She's MY little girl! No one else's" Tamaki-sempai, glomped me and snuggled me.

"Sempai, GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted, pushing him forcefully off.

He started blubbering and went into his little corner of disappointment, whining to him self.

I sweatdropped, and rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna read a book, no one bother me," I went over to my bag and took out my book, laying down on one of the long couches.

"Hey, Yoki! Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" Hikaru, bounced over with his brother, excited to bug me.

"If I win, will you leave me alone?" I spoke, annoyed.

"Yeah! And if we win, you'll have to be a doll and be dressed up by us!" They spoke simultaneously.

"Ugh, fine!" I grumbled, closing my book.

They smirked and put on their hats, switching sides quickly.

"Now, which is Hikaru, and which is Kaoru?"

"You're Hikaru," I said, pointing to the left twin, "and you're Kaoru," pointing to the right twin.

"Wrong!" they chorused, making an X with their arms.

"No, I KNOW I'm right. You guys may be twins, but you're very different," I said, rolling my eyes.

I went back to my book, completely ignoring them, leaving them in shock. They looked at each other, then back at me, still in shock.

I smirked, and looked up, closing my book. "Hey, why don't we play the 'Which one is Yoki?' game?"

"U-uh, yeah, sure!" The twins, looked unsure, but eagerly accepted.

I walked over to my brother an dragged him over. I made him and I put on hats, matching black hats. We switched quickly from side to side and ended in the same pose, high-fiving each other.

"And? Who is Yoki and who is Yori?" I smirked, asking them.

The looked frustrated, thinking for a long ime, then finally they gave up.

"We don't know, too hard to tell,"

I giggled, and took off my hat, as did Yori. I was on the left and he was on the right.

"It isn't that hard you know,"

"Yes, it is!"

"I'm taller than Yoki by an inch, plus, her eyelashes are darker than mine. Her skin is a bit paler than mine, but by a little," Yori retorted.

The twins shrugged, and pouted. "Not OUR faults you two are identical,"

"But, you two are identical as well, yet your easy to pick out from each other," I tolf them, a bit annoyed.

"But... You're the only one who can figure us apart... How is that?" Kaoru, exclaimed softly.

"Well, you have different voices, thats for sure. Kaoru smiles more, while Hikaru smirks or grins more. And, Hikaru is just a TINY bit taller than you, Kaoru," I told them my reasoning, proud to be knowing this stuff instead of them.

"Huh, never thought of that," Hikaru muttered to him-self.

"Wow! You're so smart Yoki-chan!" Honey-sempai exclaimed in amazement.

"Heh, you think so?" I said, embarrassed.

"I'm bored!" My brother, yawned, very bored.

"Heehee, I have an idea.." Hikaru started.

"Why don't we..." Kaoru continued.

"_COSPLAY?_" The both finished.

_**"HUH?"**_


	5. Cosplaying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Wait, I didn't say I wanted to cosplay!" I shook my head, not wanting to do this.

"Why not a bunny suit for her?" Hikaru said, smirking devilishly.

"No, a Neko maid would suit her more," Kaoru objected.

"Bunny,"

"Neko,"

"Bunny!"

"Neko!"

"Bunny!"

"Neko!"

"**BUNNY!**"

**"NEKO!"**

While they were arguing, I managed to slip away uietly to one of the dressing rooms.

"Why not Mew Ichigo, from Tokyo Mew Mew?" Mori-sempai interupted them.

"Eh? That IS a good idea!" The twins finally came to an agreement.

They began calling my name, except my brother, who knew where I was. They were looking everywhere BUT the dressing rooms. I sighed, relieved that they might not be able to find me. Spoke too soon, Hikaru found me.

"Guys! I found her!" He shouted out to the others, grinning like a devil.

"Oh, no..." I grumbled as they gave me the outfit.

After a few minutes of changing into the outfit, wig and contacts, I got out of the dressing room and into the other room.

"KAWAII!" The twins exclaimed as they glomped me.

"Why must I wear this? It's too short, and I feel awkward..."

Click! I was taken a photo of with a camera.

"Mori-sempai! Why did you have to suggest such a thing?" I pouted, still being hugged by the twins.

"I was getting tired of their bickering, so I told them an idea that would please them both," he calmly stated.

"You made them sound like perverts... Which they are..." My brother retorted.

"Why don't YOU guys cosplay? Hmmmmm?" I put my hands on my hips, demanding an answer.

"Because WE are boys, YOU are a girl," Tamaki-sempai said, his face red as a tomato.

"That's dumb! Does it matter what gender you are?" I huffed, a bit agrivated.

"B-but... You look SO KAWAII!"

"Honey-sempai! Why don't we dress you up as Masha?" I grinned.

"Hmmm... Okay! It'll be fun!" He smiled, jumping up.

After we got him into the little suit, I couldn't help but squeal.

"Kyaa! You're so cute! I wanna take you home!"

"Why not take ME home instead?" Tamaki said, sparkles floating around him and rose petals flying everywhere.

"Don't sound like creeper," Yori said, annoyed.

"Ugh, I hate this dress, I'm going to go change. After I change, I'll make some cake, okay?"

"YAY! Cake, cake, cake, cake,cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!" Honey-sempai chanted.

I giggled as I went into the dressing room and got into my pjs, as it was 9 PM. After I finished changing, I went into the kitchen and made chocolate cake. I took a slice and gave each of the boys a slice as well. They were all in their pjs too. Tamaki in pale yellow pjs. Hikaru and Kaoru in matching orange pjs. Kyouya in black and white pjs. Mori in dark blue pjs. Honey in baby blue pjs. Yori in dark green pjs. And me in a dark purple nightgown.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Kaoru suggested after he recieved his slice.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" we agreed.

"What movie?" I asked them, curious.

"Hmmmm..."

**A/N: Could you guys think of a romantic yet kid safe movie? Review to tell me!**


	6. Pool Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Why not watch Tangled?" I suggested, since no one else had said anything.

The boys looked at each other, speaking through their minds, or so I thought. Boys always look at each other as if they read minds, it's so weird! Then they shrugged.

"Sure, why not,"

I jumped a little, since I never watched the movie and yet wanted to. I went over to the dvd player and inserted the disk. After it loaded a bit, I decided to go get some popcorn. After a few minutes, I came back and with 2 bowls of popcorn. I gave one to Tamaki, who was sitting next to Mori, Kyouya, and Honey. I sat in between Yori and Kaoru, Hikaru was next to Yori, and shared the popcorn with them. I was falling asleep a little around the end of the movie, it WAS 11:47 PM. I leaned over to my right, thinking it was my brother I was leaning on, but no, I was leaning on Kaoru. He gave a bit of a jump, and I think, his was face red.

"Y-yoki? What a-are you doing?"

I didn't respond, I was already half asleep. He, hesitantly, put an arm around me, and wrapped the blanket around me. I, falling even more asleep, snuggled closer to him. After the movie was done, we were all asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning...<strong>

I woke up, with an arm around me (she doesn't remember having Kaoru wrap his arm around her). I sleepily looked around, and saw Kaoru's face inches from mine. I fought back the blush that was daring to show, and gently got out of his grasp, and went to the changing rooms. I changed into a black pair of skinny jeans, a purple short-sleeve that had a black devil cat on it, and my black hoodie. I went into the kitchen to cook some breakfest. I decided to cook eggs, both boiled and scrambled, pancakes, french toast, turkery bacon, and toast with butter.

The first to wake up was Mori, who probably smelt the food. I figured, boys LOVE food.

"Mornin, Mori-sempai. Wanna help me set the table?"

He grunted in response. Does that guy EVER talk? I shrugged and put the plates out, while he put the silverware and cups out. We both got the plates of food out, and since we had nothing else to do, we just sat there, waiting for everyone to wake up. I got up and went to make some tea, and while doing that, I put some orange and apple juice out. Finally, everyone woke up, and went to change in their clothes.

Tamaki had a blue t-shirt with some kind of black design on it, and blue jeans. Hikaru had a red shirt with a white hoodie, and dark blue jeans. Kaoru had the opposite, white shirt and red hoodie, with dark blue jeans. Kyouya had a white t-shirt with a black swirly design, and black jeans. Honey had a pink t-shirt with a white bunny on it, and light blue jeans. Yori had a green long-sleeve, and black, slightly torn, jeans. Mori had a black hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"Mmmm! Smells good!" I rolled my eyes and smiled, every boy would say that if they were hungry!

Everyone sat down to sit and eat. I sat in the middle of Kaoru and Hikaru, and Yori was sitting across from me, Tamaki on his right, Kyouya on his left, Honey on Kaoru's right, and Mori on Hikaru's left. (Pretty confusing, ne~?) Every once in a while, the twins would steal something from my plate, making me pretty mad, but not too mad. After everyone was done eating, I sighed in content. That was one of the first times were I was, like FULL full.

"So, what should we do now?" Yori asked as he too, was full.

I shrugged, since we were snowed in.

"Doesn't this school have an indoor pool?"

"Yes! We do, thanks for reminding us! So, to the pool we go!" (_it was AFTER 30 minutes, just so you know ^^)_

* * *

><p>We all got a towel and our swimsuits to change in. We all marched, literally, MARCHED to the pool, Tamaki was in front of course. When we got there, we went into seperate changing rooms to change. I changed into my purple tankini with black flowers on it. When I got out, the boys weren't done, apparently, so I just shrugged and got into the pool. It was a nice, soothing warm, kinda like a hot tub. I swam lazily, enjoying the warmth. Soon after, the boys were finished. Tamaki was wearing white and gold trunks, with gold little crowns. Hikaru had a black and red, while Kaoru had a blue and black. Kyouya had just plain black trunks. Yori had dark green trunks. Mori had dark blue trunks, and Honey had grey and yellow trunks.<p>

"Finally! You guys take forever!" I crossed my arms across my chest while swimming.

"Ah, sorry,"'

"CANNONBALL!" The twins ran over and jumped in, curled into balls. I frantically swimmed away but was too late, the water hit me and I was under for about a minute or two. I could hear everyone shouting, looking for me in the water. I finally broke to the surface, taking a huge gulp of air.

"See what you did? You almost made my little girl drown!" Tamaki, yelled/scolded the twins.

"Tamaki-sempai, it's fine. I'm still alive aren't I?" I assured him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I looked around, it was Yori. He had a grin on his face, and started swimming away. "Tag! You're it!" He shouted as he swam away. All the other hosts jumped in as well and started swimming away from me. I practially swam everywhere, trying to tag them, but they were too fast for me. So, I got an idea. I took a gulp of air and went under, and pretended to drown. Everyone swam toward me, worried. I smirked and poked Hikaru. "Tag! Now, YOU'RE it!" I laughed as I swam away.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Actually, there are no rules to Tag, so it's perfectly fair," I was glad Kyouya was backing me up, so I waved toward Hikaru and stuck my tounge out.

**"What are students doing here?"**

**A/N: OOOh~ Cliffy! Heheh, sorry I didn't update for some time... I remembered it today... ^^'**


	7. Getting Home?

**DisClaimer: I don't own OHHC!**

**Chapter 7:**

_**Reminder thingy**: "What are students doing here?"_

**Now:**

I froze, shock on my face. The hosts froze as well, since no one but them knew my true gender. "Well? I want answers," I slowly turned around, still shocked. I was afraid to turn around, maybe they'll kick me out, since my school record here said I was a boy. It was the English teacher, she always dreamt up fantasies while not working. "Oh, Yoki?" I slowly nodded, scared as to what might happen. "Don't worry, I always knew you're a girl!" she smiled.

"Anyways, why is everyone still here? The entire school is on break for at least 2 weeks,"

"We.. Kinda got stuck.." Yori explained, sweat-dropping.

"Oh! Well, I can let you guys out."

"Really?" We all asked her, excited.

"NO."

We all looked at her with disbelief, and with these faces (TT~TT)

"Haha! I'm just kidding! You should've seen the look on your faces! Alright, go change and I'll let you guys out," She waved her hands in front of her, sweat-dropping. We all gave an anime-like-sigh and went back into the changing rooms. I packed what I had and got out. I had a dark red t-shirt and black hoodie, and dark-blue jeans. Tamaki and Yori were out. Tamaki wearing a white polo shirt, and some baggy blue jeans, but not TOO baggy. Yori wearing a green polo with a black skull design on the side and black jeans. Kaoru and Hikaru were done next. Hikaru wore a dark red hoodie with a white v-neck underneath, and blue jeans. Kaoru wore a pale orange t-shirt, and light blue jeans. Kyouya was done changing, and came out in a black hoodie, with a white t-shirt underneath, and grey jeans. Mori and Honey were finally done. Mori wore a regular dark blue t-shirt, and Honey wore a white t-shirt and light blue shorts.

"Alright! Follow me!" She led us out to the front hall, and unlocked the door for us. We put on our coats before leaving the school.

"Well. I guess we gotta go to our homes now," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses further on his nose.

I glanced at Yori, who was looking at me too. "Well... We actually have nowhere to go.."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki look confused.

"Well, the apartment we were staying at has been demolished yesterday, and our parents died 2 years ago, so..."

"Oh.. You guys can stay with us!" Hikaru suggested.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I asked, a bit relieved.

"Of course not! You're our friends, right?" Kaoru said with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah!" I let out a little giggle.

"Alright, the twins will stay with Hikaru and Kaoru?" Kyouya asked, taking out his black notebook.

"NYUU! DADDY DOESN'T ALLOW THIS!"

I glared a bit at Tamaki, and walked over to Kaoru and Hikaru, my brother following suit. Hikaru took out his cellphone to call the chauffer. As we left, everyone elses' limos came. Honestly, these rich people... We got in the car, the order going: Hikaru on the left window, Kaoru next, Me, and Yori at the right window. I was a bit squished, and kept bumping into Kaoru. After about 13 minutes, we finally got to the Hitachiin mansion. I stood there, mouth agape. I will always be jealous of the rich peoples' homes. The twins led us into the mansion, where two maids stood at the entrance waiting for us. One was shorter than the other, she had two darkish-brown pigtails that reached her shoulders, and yellow/orange eyes. The other one was taller than the shorter, I'm guessing they're sisters. She had a light-brown side ponytail that reached her waist, and green eyes.

"Welcome home, Kaoru and Hikaru!" They chorused.

"Hi girls, good to be back home," Hikaru said while putting down his things.

"Oh, these are our friends. Yori, and his twin brother, Yoki," Kaoru explained, gesturing to Yori and I.

"Oh, hello! I'm Kazumi, and this is my little sister, Ayame!" Yori and I bowed a bit, as a greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both," Yori said, while smiling.

"Well, what are we having for dinner? I'm starved!" Hikaru exlaimed, pointing at his stomach.

Kazumi giggled. "You're ALWAYS hungry, Hikaru-kun!"

"Kazumi-chan and I shall go prepare dinner!" Ayame cheered, grabbed Kazumi's hand, and skipped out the door into another room, which I think is the kitchen.

"Do you two care if you share a room?"

"No, we shared a room all our life, so we don't mind,"

"Alright, follow us then," Kaoru nodded and led the way up the stairs.

"Your guys' room will be next to ours," Hikaru gestured to the room, that had a sign saying "Yori and Yoki's room". I smiled a bit, thanked them, and put my stuff in the room. Luckily it had two beds, so we don't have to share a room.

"Ready for the famous house tour?" The twins asked while leaning on the door.

Yoki and I looked at each other, laughed a bit, and nodded. They showed us the ENTIRE house. We passed the kitchen, and I heard people singing. I paused, and looked in the door. It was Kazumi and Ayame. The boys noticed me stopping and looked in the door too. When the song was done, I started clapping, and walked in the room.

"You two sing really well,"

"Ah! Sorry! We're supposed to be cooking!" Kasumi exlaimed with a embarressed and look of shock on her face.

"Hey, it's fine. No need to worry about it!" Hikaru said with a wink, and a thumbs up.

"Phew, thank you. We'll start cooking now,"

"Can I help?"

"N-no! We'll be fine!" Ayame shook her head.

"Why don't we ALL help?" Yori suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! we'll all help you two cook dinner!" Kaoru cheered.

The twins got out some aprons, and handed Yori and I one. I walked over to Ayame and started helping her cut the vegtables. Yori came over as well and helped us. The twins helped Kazumi prepare the chicken. Soon after, we all finished cooking and set the table, and called the parents to eat. The mother had the twins' orange hair, but had blue eyes. The father had dark brown hair, and olive eyes.

"Let's eat!"

**A/N: Sorry for lateness *n* I got writer's block.. ^^;**


End file.
